Blame it on gumball
gumball: ok just one questin, why is this enzo guys birthday so important? gumball watterson1022(gw1022): its because mario ruined it the last 2 years but not this time cuz if he tries, we're gonna stop him! gumball: are you sure he ruined it? gw1022: hmm... (flashback 1) enzo: THANK YOU SMG4! this is the best birthday ever! smg4: your welcome :D gw1022: I GET CREDIT TOO smg4: no, you dont gw1022: :( mario: HELLO! TEH MARIO IS IN THE HOUSE! mario: *throws steves candle on the ground and the castle catches on fire* (flashback 2) enzo: this party is better then the last one... did you lock the door? smg4: yep! and i got a super doorman! teletubbie: *flings his cane* enzo: thats just a teletubbie... smg4: so? hes a good doorman! (luigi comes in and teletubbie knocks him out) smg4:... i hated luigi anyways... enzo: me too sonic: and so we're here not letting this guys birthday get ruined? gw1022: yep! last time mario almost d... what is shadow doing? shadow: *aims soda bottle at smg4 and shakes it hard* sonic: ...uh-oh gw1022: I GOT IT! *gets in shadows way* shadow: oh look who it is! the worst youtuber of all time! gw1022: im used to that now. now DONT DO IT! shadow: *opens bottle and i go flying into smg4* mario: TEH MARIO IS IN THE HOUSE! *throws the candle onto the ground again and you know what* (back to whats happening) gw1022: you know... im not sure... gumball: lets just go do this. i wanna get back into spending all your tix on roblox! gw1022: WHAT? gumball:...nothing darwin: I GOT SPAGHETTI AND POISON! gw1022: ok put the poison in the spaghetti and leave it outside... shadow: hey smg4... smg4: huh? shadow: want some pancakes? >:) smg4: uhh...ok! *eats the pancake* shadow: did i mention that i put your favorite? poison? smg4: WHAT HOLY WTF AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH sonic: so this is your friend? hes cute :3 gw1022: i know! (outside the castle) mario: la la la la la la la! ooh look spaghetti! ... IS THIS POISON? meh lets eat it mario: *eats spaghetti, turns purple, and faints* (back to the party) miss simian: THIS PARTY IS BUSTED! BUSTED WIDE OPEN! (i ment the party at the castle, not the episode of gumball, lol) gumball: ok hes down... LETS HAVE SOME FUN! gw1022: what about smg4? gumball: meh screw him gw1022: BUT HES THE BEST- shadow: hes the 2nd worst youtuber of all time. your number one. gw1022: SHUT UP IM THE BEST shadow: no your not gw1022: :( shadow: *kicks meh nuts* gw1022: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW RIGHT IN THE... gw1022: X_X gumball: ...screw him too... anais: you know you should be helping these people, right? gumball: SHUDDAP anais: and i think i know why your plane keeps breaking. tails: ...what? why? anais: well, your supposed to use a wrench, not a screwdriver. tails: oh... that makes sense gw1022: *groans* silver: ok wheres the donkey... starman3: walk 4 steps foward... silver: *walks 4 steps backwards* starman3: i said foward! silver: *walks 9001 steps backward* starman3: OH COME ON! 9009 STEPS FOWARD! silver: *walks 1 step backward* starman3: *points gun at self* I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE mario: mario... is in the... house... *falls in birthday cake and castle catches on fire* enzo: WHA? MY BIRTHDAY! RUINED! shadow: best birthday ever >:) enzo: WHO DID THIS? mario: umm... it was the cat... gumball: ME? enzo: ...meh mario: *runs away yelling YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!* enzo: now you... gumball: me? *gulp* enzo: ILL END YOUUUUUU gumball: WAIT! DONT YOU WANNA PLAY POKEMON? gumball: *holds up gumball card* enzo: ...that says fake card... gumball: SHUT THE FUCK UP! enzo: now... ILL END YOU gumball: AHHHHHHHH (later) enzo: hey! dude! hello? gumball watterson1029(gw1029): WHAT? enzo: i need you to destroy this blue cat... he destroyed my birthday party gw1029: wow...thats a little extream... enzo: YOU GET TO KILL GUMBALL WATTERSON1022! gw1029: IM IN IT! (at the car) gw1022: I LOVE DRIVING A CAR! :P sonic: no im driving it lol tails shadow silver gumball watterson1022: wait what? gumball: umm... whats so bad about him driving a car? tails: HE CANT DRIVEEEE! gumball: O_o gw1029: ok the target is in the car. PRESS THE BUTTON! enzo: ok! ill explode in 10 seconds! gumball: hey whats this i found? *holds up bomb* sonic: yuck! throw it out! gumball: *throws it out and it lands near gumball watterson1029 enzo: ok its exploding now! gw1029: WHAT THE F-(boom) sonic: we're at the store! tails: but we're out of gas... sonic: SHUDDAP gumball: meh im gonna stay in the car... gw1022: oh well, i guess you'll miss all of the CAKE, and BUBBLE GUM, and CANDY they have! tails: but they dont have that stu- gw1022: SHUT UP gumball: IM GOING! gumball: WHERES THE STUFF? tails: all they sell are bricks... sonic: i thought you were gonna go find gas tails: UGH gw1029: ok there they are... *raises knife* gumball: ...HOW DO YOU SET FIRE TO WATER? *walks away* gw1029: huh? AHH *falls in fire* (at gumballs house) gumball: hmm... darwin: hey wheres 1022? gumball: well, that tails girl said that she needed him... *message from tails falls* message: IM A GUY! gumball: O_o darwin: you mean... I KISSED A GUY? *throws up* gw1029: ok here i am... im just gonna... *gets ready to shoot gun* gw1029: goodbye... >:P ... wait... AHH *falls in fish bowl* darwin: meh im gonna catch a few z's... gumball: its 3 o clock! darwin: meh... *sits on gw1029* feels a little weird... *snore* enzo: HES STILL ALIVE? looks like i gotta take matters into my own hands... (later) gumball: YESSSSSSSSS A PARTYYYYYYYY! mario: but i wanna go D: smg4: NOOOOPE just smg4 testa :P enzo: oh welcome to my after birthday...we are gonna have some fun! >:) sonic: IM IN IT FOR THE CAKE! enzo: hey you! you cant come. gw1022: why not? enzo: i dunno...meh steve: HI GUYS! enzo: no! steve: YOU SON OF A BITCH! enzo: oh no... AHHHHHHHHHH (1 hour later) steve: lalalallalalaa enzo: ohhhh... ok we are gonna have some fun! >:P 9:00 enzo: CAKE TIME! *punches gumball* 10:00 enzo: lets play pin the tail on the cat gumball: oh boy! wheres the cat? enzo: oh but you ARE the cat gumball: *gulp* mario: im gonna get it! :D gumball: OOF! oww... my butt D: 11:00 enzo: lets play tag! *punches gumball* your it! gumball: but i dont wanna be it! D: 12:00 enzo: hmm... it IS getting late so we will play one last game... gumball: can we just go to bed? enzo: NO! gumball: D: enzo: its called hide and seek with a little twist... if i find you, I KILL YOU! tails: umm... i thought i shot the guy who added that twist... enzo: SHUDDAP sonic: ok im not playing anymore... shadow: OK im gonna be it >:) enzo: NO! im the only it! shadow: *points gun* enzo: ITS MA FRIKIN BIRTHDAY! shadow: ugh... enzo: ok lets go... silver: I BAGS THE CLOSET! darwin: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! gumball: what about... THE VENT tails: nope... its blocked gumball: ... the toilet? smg4: THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING IN THERE! gumball: just come on... enzo: 5...4...3... gumball: RUN! (basement) gumball: CMON! darwin: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *gate closes before gumball gets by* gumball: OH NO! enzo: im coming... >:D smg4: DONT WORRY! STEVE IS TRYING HIS BEST TO OPEN IT! steve: open sesame! gumball: well... ITS NOT HELPING! enzo: IM GONNA GET YOUUUUUUU police: *crash through* STAWP RIGHT DER enzo: WHAT? BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CANT CRASH THROUGH A BASEMENT! police: your coming with me... enzo: ILL BE BACKKKKKKKKKKK shadow: WORST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER! at least someone got hurt... gumball: SHUDDAP! THE END hope you enjoyed! smg4: wait... how do we get out? (maze shows) ITS STILL THE END I WORKED FOREVER ON THIS FANFIC ITS OVER NOW! smg4: but what about silver? (enzos closet) silver: he'll never find me here! :D THE FRIKIN END BYE GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D *screen changes* enzo: hello... you want some FRIED FIISH(fried fish = darwin)? (to be continued in the fried fish :O) Category:Unfinished Articles